The Usual Routine
by Storywriter
Summary: I can't think of one right now. Just an idea I had.
1. Default Chapter

The Usual Routine

Nicole Davenport was not looking for trouble, but it seemed that trouble found her anyway. 

" What did I just do?" Nicole thought. 

Nicole knew exactly what she did she shoplifted and now she was running from the cops, the CHP to be exact. 

Being on foot didn't get her anywhere and her path was blocked by one of the motorcycle cops. 

" Stay put," the officer said taking off his helmet. 

" Oh no," Nicole said. 

" Not you," the officer said. 

" Bruce," Nicole said. 

" Nicole what are you doing?" Bruce asked. 

" Causing more trouble," Nicole said. 

" I guess you'll never learn your lesson," Bruce said, " Are you still trying to get my attention?" 

" What if I am?" Nicole said. 

" Nicole, that is not the way to do it," Bruce said. 

" I know," Nicole said. 

" Then why did you do it?" Bruce asked. 

" Are you or are you not arresting me?" Nicole asked. 

" Your smart," Bruce said, " Figure it out." 

" So why don't you handcuff me already," Nicole said. 

Bruce just looked at her. 

" Can't do it?" Nicole asked, " What's more important me or your career?" 

" Stop," Bruce said, " I hardly know you." 

" But what you do know?" Nicole asked. 

" Turn around," Bruce said. 

" You are so hesitant," Nicole said turning around.

" Put your hands on your head," Bruce said. 

Nicole did just that, then she realized the next second Bruce turned her back around. 

" Now what do you have to say?" Bruce said. 

" We gathered a crowd," Nicole said. 

" The usual routine usually does," Bruce said taking her to a waiting squad car. 

" Hey," Nicole said turning around. 

" What?" Bruce said. 

" You didn't read me my right," Nicole said. 

Bruce walked back up to her, " You already know," Bruce said. 

" Bruce Nelson, you are all heart," Nicole said. 

" Watch your head," another officer said. 

Nicole sat in the squad car and looked at Bruce as it drove away. 

" She can be so impossible," Bruce said. 


	2. Backflash

Nicole got out of being questioned more about her shoplifting and tried to forget about her growing attraction to Bruce. 

" Why did I have to run into him in the first place," Nicole asked herself. 

Nicole went home and sat down with a sigh and began thinking about the day she met Bruce Nelson. 

Backflash Scenario 

Nicole sat in the food court of the local mall and looked around, people were rushing and talking, but Nicole sat in silence. Nicole then got up and headed out the door. 

" Are you going somewhere?" she heard. 

Nicole turned around to see a security guard on her tail. 

" Are you talking to me?" Nicole asked. 

" I don't see anyone else," the fellow answered. 

Nicole then takes off, and ran as fast as she could. 

" Hey," the officer said running after her. 

Nicole ran out the door and down the parking lot. 

At that moment two California Highway Patrolmen also went through the parking lot, only to see Nicole running. 

" Come back here," the security officer said. 

Nicole stopped when she saw the two CHP officers, who also stopped. 

Nicole tried to catch her breath. 

" What's going on here?" one of the officers asked, 

" I'll tell you what's going on?" the security guard said, " Shoplifter." 

" I am not," Nicole said. 

" Oh yeah, then why did you run?" the security guard asked. 

Nicole said nothing. 

" You see," the guard said, " I guess I'll let you handle this Officer Poncherello." 

The guard then walked away and the two CHP officers looked at her. 

" Officer Poncherello," Ponch said, " My partner, Bruce Nelson." 

" Nicole," Nicole said, " I don't know what he was talking about." 

" Running didn't help," Bruce said. 

" I know," Nicole said, " But where's the proof?" 

" We'll need to investigate," Ponch said, " Until then you have to come with us." 

" Do I have to?" Nicole asked. 

Ponch and Bruce just looked at Nicole. 

" I guess that means I don't have a choice?" Nicole said. 

" No you don't," Ponch said. 

" Oh yes I do," Nicole said running away. 

" Great," Bruce said running off to catch Nicole. 

Nicole kept on running and so did Bruce, who ran faster then Nicole did. 

" Stop," Bruce shouted, " Now." 

Nicole then did stop and stared at Bruce as he came up. 

" Boy you don't give up do you?" Nicole asked. 

" Turn around and put you hands on your head," Bruce said. 

" No," Nicole said calmly.

" Now," Bruce demanded. 

Nicole then just did what he said. 

After Bruce handcuffed her, Nicole just stared at him. 

" Don't look at me that way," Bruce said. 

Nicole said nothing. 

Nicole was brought to CHP headquarters and still said nothing. 

" She's playing with us," Bruce said, " I don't think she has anything to hide." 

" Then you talk to her," Ponch said, " I think she likes you." 

" She's too young," Bruce said, " At least she looks that way." 

" Bruce go talk to her," the Sarge said, " Maybe we can get some answers." 

" I'll see what I can do," Bruce said, " It may do no good though." 

Bruce went into the Interrogation room a few minutes later. 

" Hi," Bruce said. 

" Hi," Nicole said softly. 

" You want to talk to me?" Bruce asked. 

" No," Nicole said, " I want to go home." 

" Not until you tell me," Bruce said, " Running away doesn't solve anything." 

" I'm a kleptomaniac," Nicole said, " Does that answer your question?" 

" Not really," Bruce said. 

" This isn't helping me either," Nicole said, " I don't know then, okay?" 

" If you say so," Bruce said, " Wait here." 

" Do I have a choice?" Nicole asked. 

Bruce then left the room and Nicole smiled she was in heaven. 


	3. The Next Step

The Next Step

Nicole happened to escape any serious charges. She went out of the CHP office with Bruce right behind her. The sun still shined bright and the humidity shot right through them.

" Next time you may not be so lucky," Bruce said.

" So what?" Nicole said crossing her arms.

Bruce just stared at her as they walked, and didn't understand her thinking.

" Why are you being so impossible?" Bruce asked.

" Am I invisible to you?" Nicole asked.

" Nicole," Bruce said, " You are too young."

" I am not as young as you think I am," Nicole said.

" What are you trying to tell me?" Bruce said looking into her eyes.

" Bruce, I like you," Nicole said honestly.

" But shoplifting is not the way to get my attention," Bruce said in reply.

" Okay, I get it," Nicole said, " Now what?"

" Go home and stay there," Bruce said.

" And if I refuse?" Nicole asked.

" Do you want to end up back in jail?" Bruce asked.

Nicole then just walked away and Bruce just watched her.

" I guess that means no," Bruce thought.


	4. Never Will Learn

Bruce Nelson didn't know what to do or how to handle Nicole Davenport. It seemed like whenever she could, she caused trouble. CHP office Bruce Nelson looked on at her through her apartment window.

" So young, yet so troublesome," Bruce thought, " A beautiful girl who would do anything to grab my attention."

Bruce then saw her come out of her apartment and she saw him and he looked away. Nicole just walked up to him.

" Bruce Nelson," Nicole said, " What brings you here?"

" You do," Bruce admitted, " Staying out of trouble?"

" I'm going for a walk," Nicole answered, " What kind of trouble am I causing there?"

" You cause trouble no matter where you go," Bruce said.

" I guess you must be on break," Nicole guessed.

" Good guess," Bruce said, " I don't want to have any calls on you."

Nicole just stared at his eyes, which drove her crazy.

" Do you mind not staring at me that way," Bruce said.

" Since you said it nicely," Nicole said looking the other way as another motorcycle came up.

" Hey Nicole," the person said.

" Nice to see you too, Ponch," Nicole said, " Have a good day gentlemen."

Nicole then walked away.

" I have a bad feeling," Bruce said.

" What's that?" Ponch said.

" That Nicole will never learn her lesson and someone is going to arrest her again," Bruce said, " And it's probably going to be me."

" Once a troublemaker," Ponch said.

" Always a troublemaker," Bruce finished, " I don't want to think that way about Nicole."

" You like her?" Ponch said.

" What's not to like?" Bruce asked.

Bruce and Ponch then drove off.

In town, Nicole walked around the sidewalk sale outside the strip mall. Nicole looked around and noticed some suspicious activity. Nicole hid behind some buildings and saw the perpetrators run by her, so she followed them and saw them get into a blue van. They noticed her and the van turned around. Nicole ran away, but she was not fast enough and the van blocked her path.

" Where do you think you are going sweet thing?" one said getting out.

" Come on Paul," the other said, " Put her in here."

" Hold on Matt," Paul said.

Nicole then ran away and the van took off as they saw motor officers coming their way.

One of the motorcycles took off after the van and the other stopped in front of Nicole.

" Stop right there," she heard.

The officer then walked towards her and looked at her.

" I knew it," the officer said, " You never will learn will you Nicole."

Nicole realized it was Bruce.

" Bruce," Nicole said, " They tried to grab me."

" I don't believe you," Bruce said, " You have my attention, now tell me the truth."

" You don't believe me?" Nicole said, "I told you I was going for a walk."

" I didn't think you were capable of lying to me," Bruce said, " Now I have heard it all."

" I have never lied to you," Nicole said, " Just ask them at the mall."

" We got a call about three runaways who just rob the bank there," Bruce said.

" I was trying to help," Nicole said, " You know get some numbers and descriptions."

" Not from what I heard," Bruce said.

Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing out of Bruce, he was accusing her of lying and she was heartbroken.

" What are you going to do with me?" Nicole asked.

" I don't want to," Bruce said, " But it's part of my job, you're under arrest."

" Again?" Nicole asked, " Bruce I told you the truth."

" Tell it to the judge," Bruce said, " Now turn around and put you hands on your head."

Nicole backed away.

" Hey," Bruce said.

Nicole then took off running and didn't look back.

In the meantime, Ponch was still chasing the blue van that was a part of that robbery.

" Come on Matt," Paul said, " It's obvious the CHP is not giving up.

" Will you shut up," Matt said, " I have to think."

" What about that little lady that saw us?" Paul asked.

" I don't care about her," Matt said, " I know what that was."

" I kind of figured you did the way you looked at her," Paul said, " Who is it?"

" Nicole Davenport," Matt said, " She lives in the same building I do."

" The one who was caught shoplifting," Paul said, " By the CHP."

The sirens outside continued to wail and Matt pulled to a stop.

" We're in trouble," Matt said, " But I have an idea and Nicole will never forget it."

In another part of town, Nicole still ran away from Bruce as fast as she could.

Bruce followed her on his motorcycle and yelled for Nicole to stop, she didn't so he went ahead and blocked her path. Nicole halted to a stop.

" Now Nicole," Bruce said, " Don't make things harder."

" But I didn't do anything," Nicole said, " I swear."

" Running didn't help," Bruce said walking up to her.

Nicole just looked at him as he walked towards her.

" Don't make it any harder," Bruce said, " Turn around."

Nicole's eyes were filling with tears, but she did what he requested. A few seconds later, Bruce just looked at her tear-streaked eyes as he turned her around.

" Don't," Bruce said, " You really do get to me."

Nicole said nothing.


End file.
